A new chance of hope
by Brainlessmockingjay
Summary: Katniss and Prim faced a tough life in district 4, but now hopefully with the help from their uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie they can finally move on. District 12 is full of new people and new opportunities that they never would of though of in 4, except Katniss comes face to face with the boy she has dreamt about. Is it true love or the unpopular unrequited love?


**Hey this is my main story I'm going to work on please review and help me with my writing if you want anything to happen please review or pm me and I will work it in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or characters or take any of the credit it all goes to suzzane Collins **

A boy with deep blue eyes makes his way towards me. He leaves his group of whispering friends. His blonde hair is blowing in the wind. Grinning at me like we have known each other for years. Who is he? God his eyes are dreamy. Stop Katniss. I need to focus, I have no time for friends, or boyfriends...

You need to look after Prim. You know how Mother is now. After Father left when I was 11, mother went into deep depression. A year ago we managed to pull her out, mainly by Prim begging and crying constantly. She pulled through, but turned to alcohol. Considering her brothers an alcoholic, Mother thought since he still has a life she could too.

She was completely wrong. When Mother isn't working in the hospital, she drinks, and drinks. When she's drunk, she can get, erm.. Violent... Prim comes to me crying at some of the things she has had yelled at her. Mother cannot stand me, she says I look to much like Father, and how she hates him, and me too. It used to bother me, I've gotten used to, just her second nature.

That's why I need to look after Prim, I have no time for other Friends that's why I need to get away before anything happens. I can't have more people depending on me. Its only been me and Prim since I was 11. 5 years later, I still don't think I'm ready to move on. I can't let this charming boy effect me...

I turn around and slam into a angry looking girl. She now wears her lunch all over the front of her expensive looking top. It causes my books to fall on the floor, and the boy comes rushing over and helps me pick them up. The brunette girl who I ran into is giving a the death glare while her friends try and clean her 'organic' chicken casserole and bean soup off her shirt.

"I'm so sor..." I begin to apologise.

"Don't you ever come near me again you disgusting poor rat!" She yells at me. "I've had enough of your type in our district! Go away no one wants you here!" The whole lunch room has frozen. Some people stare in shock. Other sit there giggling.

I've had enough of all this. I have known these people for years! We have grown up together and they treat me like this. They have no clue what I go through! I get this all the time. A different bitch each day! Always having a go at me. It is nether their faults.

The brunette turns to her friends thinking she's had the last word, well not this time. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that! What have I done to you?" Slowly she turns on her heels "I started to apologise, its not my fault you have no flipping manners!" She did not expect me to say that.

Next thing I know she's sitting on top of me and slapping me across the face. I try and push her off me. She won't budge. I kick my feet but that doesn't even work.

"Stop moving rat." She spits at me. "Let me finish you off"

"Katniss! Katniss, look at me!" The boy with blue eyes is calling me. How does he know my name? I never seen him before.

"Katniss come on we need to go" a deep growling voice slurs in my ear. "I'm here to take you and Prim."

I open my eyes and its not the vicious brunette from the lunch room but my Uncle pinning me down.

"Katniss stop moving. Sit still for one second will you!" Haymitch snarls. I stop moving at look at him. His hairs still the same, and he's just as drunk as ever. "I need to take you and Prim with me to district 12. Your Mother is not well enough to look after you anymore. She can't cope."

Finally we have a chance to escape! Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie can look after us now, we can have a safe place to stay. No more worrying if Mother will snap and hurt Prim, she can be safe!

Pulling him into a big embrace "Thank you uncle Haymitch! Thank you, I was so scared for Prim. We need to go! She might wake up. She won't let us leave then!" I start shaking and climb off my bed really quickly.

I go round the room packing all the things Prim I need. My hunting jacket, Prim's teddy from Dad, slowly my backpack fills up with our stuff. I need to pack some clothes before she wakes up. Nothings fitting in the bag! "Arggh" I moan, trying to fit my clothes in this bag!

Haymitch comes over and puts his hand on my shoulders, "Calm Down sweetheart! I won't let anything happen to you or Prim" I sigh "Look Effie can buy you new clothes just grab anything you can't leave behind. I will go wait up Prim, meet me down stairs in 5 minutes max." Haymitch stumbles out of the room.

I wonder if aunt Effie even knows that he's here, it doesn't seem to be her type of thing. Kidnap. Well I suppose not really, our Mothers not capable of looking after us, so we are going to our closet family members. Finally I get a new chance of life. A new start at school, I don't need to worry about Prim all the time.

I grab my bag and tiptoe down the hallway. I see the front door is left a jar. Haymitch is sitting in a car with a very sleepy Prim.

"Its alright little duck" I say. "Your safe now, no more worrying, just sleep." I say while holding her to my chest. We settle down into the back of the car. While Haymitch climbs into the front with a young boy with deep green eyes and stunning good looks sits in the drivers seat.

Haymitch mumbled something along the lines of "Drive you moron" and the car starts speeding down the road. "We are driving to district 5 then catching the train Sweetheart." Haymitch announces.

"We didn't want mother dearest to remember a car so I got Finnick to come with me to 5 so we could rent a car. Go to sleep now, there is no need for you to be awake. Your safe now." My uncle reminds me, before taking a swig out of a bottle of what can only be alcohol.

I sigh and rest my head on Prim's shoulder. Whilst we drive I stare out of the window and wonder what district 12 will be like. What if everyone hates me there too? I guess I will keep to myself and not cause trouble. I will just wait till monday.

When I wake up I'm lying in a bed in a room I've never seen. Where's Prim? What has Mother done to her? I sit up straight and remember I'm safe now. This is probably Haymitch and Effie's house. I release the breath I never knew I held. Prim is fine.

Slowly I find the alarm clock on the side of the bed, it reads 10am. Haymitch and that boy, Finnick must of carried us onto the train. It feels like the longest I've slept in months.

I notice a note on the dressing table which is placed in the corner of the room.

Katniss,

Help your self to the clothes in the wardrobe they should fit, eat anything from the fridge. I've gone to signup Prim into school, then take her to my friends house to meet his daughter. Finnick who you met last night will be over around 12 to take you out to meet people. Haymitch says to trust him. Be back by 10, your dinner will be in the oven. Lots of love,

Effie xx

P.s. Please look after yourself

Great now I have to spend the day with some complete stranger. And if I'm correct he's going to introduce me to all his friends! Great what happened to keeping to my self. After everything Haymitch has done for me I suppose I will have to trust his judgement. How bad can this Finnick be?

In the wardrobe are lots of different clothes mainly dresses that will suit my figure, all my size. Great I'm going to be Effie"s barbie doll for her to dress up.

I grab a lose fitting green top and pull on some black skinny jeans. Fix my hair into my normal braid and stomp down stairs. I find the kitchen easily and make a chicken club sandwich. This house is massive. I forgot Aunt Effie is event organiser. She's the best in Panem, but she's is normally away. That must also be why we are here, to keep uncle Haymitch company.

Effie was distraught 10 years ago when she found out she couldn't have kids. So I guess looking after me and Prim make up for that hole in her heart.

I hear someone knocking on the front door. It must be finnick, I sigh and grab my coat and the money Haymitch left on the side for me. I open the door I see a boy and girl waiting on the door step.

"Hello. You must be Finnick the boy I saw last night?" I say, while gesturing for them to come inside.

"Dreaming about me where you. Let me guess, I'm the star of your dreams, the one you wish to marry.." He starts but the girl hits his arm " ouch Annie what was that for!"

"Finnick leave her alone, I think what she means is that you where the one driving her here last night, not that she dreams about you" Annie informs him. While Finnick walks to his car stroking his arm.

I reach my hand out to her "Thanks for that. Hi, I'm Katniss." She squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm Annie, I'm so glad to meet you! Haymitch has given us strict orders to look after you!" She says and let's me go. "Finnick lives next door, if your wondering how we know him. And Effie helped decorate his house when he first moved here years ago."

Oh that makes sense not only does Effie love organising advents but she's also an interior designer.

Then Annie pulls me by the hand and is leading me towards Finnick's house. Actually just like Haymitch and Effie's home, its to big to be called a house, its more like a mansion.

"Come on Katniss, the others are dying to meet you!"


End file.
